Objectives: 1. Continued efforts to cultivate JC virus in cells other than human fetal glial cells. 2. Pursue studies aimed at recognizing primary human infections caused by JC virus. 3. Expand studies of the capacity of JC virus to transform hamster and human cells. 4. Studies aimed at detection of JC virus genome in human tumor cells.